


Last Session

by eluigih



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eluigih/pseuds/eluigih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Last session, huh?” Clarke says taking another step closer to Lexa “So, have I managed it yet?”</p>
<p>Now Lexa is confused, “Managed, what?”</p>
<p>Clarke is far too smug at Lexa’s confusion, all too happy to fill in the blanks. “To impress you… No amount of reps seems to do it and you've only given me orders and instructions…Well, until now” The blonde’s face lights up in a devilish smirk before she continues,  “You’re a tough woman to please… you know that?”</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Lexa is Clarke's personal trainer and things get a little more personal than Lexa intends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warm up

Lexa stands impatiently glancing at her watch, waiting for her first client of the day to arrive. She only has to wait about three minutes before a slightly out of breath blonde comes bursting through the door. 

Lexa takes in the sight of the blonde's slightly flushed cheeks and berates her shoddy time keeping skills, “Clarke, nice of you to finally join me.”

Clarke takes note of Lexa’s tone and is actually offended that the trainer doesn't seem to appreciate the extra lengths she’s gone to, in an attempt to arrive on time, “I’m like five minutes late… to a 6am session… and I’m still going to give the session my all.”

Lexa couldn't argue with her client's dedication during they sessions over the past couple of months but it did nothing to stop her from testing the blonde's limits. That’s what she was paid for after all. “I’m glad you feel that way because this session is going to _particularly_ difficult.”

A smirk broke out across Clarke’s face, knowing full well that she could handle anything that was thrown at her. “I’m sure I’ll cope with _whatever_ you’ve got in mind.”

_Lexa loves a challenge_

—

“You can do better than that, Clarke… You’re not even trying.” Lexa says with more intensity than she reserves for any other client.

If she’s being honest with herself Clarke didn’t need to be pushed any harder, the curve of her bicep and general fitness levels almost matched Lexa at this stage in training. She did, however, take pleasure in frustrating the blonde with her excessive demands.

The excessive shouting and overzealous encouragement of Clarke’s training regime also allowed her to keep in a professional mindset. The last couple of session she has found it increasingly difficult to keep her composure around Clarke, learning to mask her overwhelming attraction by raising her voice and demanding another rep.

“That’s it, Clarke… five more.” She added additional weight to the deadlift, just see Clarke strain herself a little more than usual. Lexa studies her client’s form as Clarke lets out a short breath with each rep. Folding her arms over her chest, Lexa lets her gaze drift to Clarke’s ass and the constricted muscles of her upper thighs.

For a second she thinks the slight grin on her face has given her away and Clarke has actually caught her staring for purely unprofessional reasons but one small approving nod and they're both back to work. _Lexa has never been so relieved at a client’s allotted sessions coming to a close, she doesn't think she has the will to keep this up much longer._

—

Lexa snaps herself out of the trance of Clarke when they approach the bench press, knowing she’ll need all her strength to focus solely on the technique being used and be alert enough to step in at a moments notice, should the blonde struggle with the weight of the bar.

“You can lift heavier than that, add an extra five on each side,” Lexa says with an authority tone that suggests her judgement shouldn't be questioned.

Her authoritative tone doesn't seem to quite work the same on Clarke, who lifts an eyebrow in defiance and stares back at Lexa “Seriously?”

Lexa doesn't hesitate to nod in confirmation, simply gesturing to the additional weights. Her shoulders shift in a small shrug “I thought you said you could cope.”

Clarke’s never one to go back on her word and she practically races to attach the additional to each side of the bar and settles into position.

Lexa assumes her role as trainer again, moving to stand above Clarke as she lifts the bar. She can feel her heart rate rise at the sight of Clarke’s face so close to her thighs, and her slow exhales do nothing calm the arousal she feels.

Lexa watches on in silence, not trusting her voice in this moment. She notices that the outline of Clarke’s abs are now clearly visible through the sweat-drenched tank top and has to swallow the overwhelming rush of desire she feels.

“Okay, Clarke one more set and that should do it.” Lexa grits out hoping the blonde is quick about it.

Clarke’s body strains under the pressure of another set, a bead of sweet now trickling towards her chin.

Lexa has to hold herself back, to resist collecting the drop from the blonde’s face.

Clarke straightens up and immediately stretches to relieve any remaining tension in her back.

Lexa feels her resolve drastically disintegrating, eyes shimmering with lust just watching Clarke stretch in front of her. The constant sessions and determined resistance finally taking a toll on the trainer. She can't keep it together anymore, “You got much planned for the day?”

Clarke smirks as if she knew what was coming like she’d been expecting this for weeks. “You know, Lexa” Clarke moves into Lexa’s space, gaze unwavering “I think that’s the first time you've said something to me that wasn't a barked order for another rep or just plain scolding me for being a couple of minutes late.”

Lexa knows it true, she’s not a fan of small talk, especially when she’s already struggling to keep her cool around the blonde. “Figured I’d make an effort since it’s our last session.”

“Last session, huh?” Clarke says taking another step closer to Lexa “So, have I managed it yet?”

Now Lexa is confused, “Managed, what?”

Clarke is far too smug at Lexa’s confusion, all too happy to fill in the blanks. “To impress you… No amount of reps seems to do it and you've only given me orders and instructions…Well, until now” The blonde’s face lights up in a devilish smirk before she continues,  “You’re a tough woman to please… you know that?”

Lexa has no idea how to respond, she knew she’d been tough but Clarke’s just revealed how tough she’d actually been. She feels a pang of guilt at the thought of neglecting her client. “I’m sorry, I— Uh, I didn't realise—”

Lexa isn't able to finish stuttering out her valiant attempt at an apology before Clarke’s interrupting her, “Don't be, I enjoy having to work a little harder than normal.”

Lexa really isn't sure if she’s talking about the training regime and how much work she’s been put through or something else entirely. 

She doesn't have to wait long to find as Clarke surges forward closing the small gap between their bodies, cupping her chin and planting a kiss on Lexa’s lips.

Lexa knows she should push away, knows how any relationship with a client outside of the professional realm would seriously damage her reputation among other trainers. But she’s had months of resisting, months of agonising one on one sessions denying what she truly wants. So she gives in and deepens the kiss, earning a groan of approval from the blonde, “I’ve been thinking about doing this since our first session…. Just so you know” she says between breaths

A rough chuckle escapes Clarke’s throat, “You think you’ve been subtle.” The blonde moves to trail kisses down Lexa’s neck, relishing the sharp whine that the actions receive, “I see the way you look at me, the way your jaw tightens when I get particularly close during an exercise, how your eyes shimmer with lust when my top rides up on the clean and press.”

She tries to deny it, she really does, she thought she’d been subtle, that she'd had her reactions under control but apparently Clarke has known all along. She stumbles out a response, an outright lie about checking her form and the progress she was making.

Clarke sees right through, of course, she does. She shakes her head and starts to move forward once more, Lexa retreating with each step. It’s not long before she runs out of floor and her back is against the wall, the blonde grinning in triumph.

_This was definitely not the way Lexa had pictured this playing out, Clarke the one in control and in her gym._

Lexa attempts to regain some control, grabbing Clarke’s biceps and pulling her in for a kiss. Clarke responds, parting her lips and allowing Lexa’s tongue to slip inside.

_If Clarke’s face wasn't already flushed after her recent workout, it certainly was now._

Lexa attempts to move things along, knowing she doesn't have long before her next client is due for their session. She reaches out to lift Clarke’s top and gain a closer inspection of those abs she’s been lusting after for weeks. 

Clarke sees the direction of Lexa’s hands and quickly swats them away, grabbing the brunette’s  wrists and pinning them above her head. Clarke pauses momentarily to absorb the sight of her trainer before her, “God, you’re so fucking hot.”

Lexa is left speechless, she’s never felt this powerless before. She’s always been the one to make the rules in her gym but with the way Clarke is looking at her she’d happily concede just this once.

Clarke orders Lexa to keep her hands above her head and steps back to swiftly remove her own shirt. Her voice is hoarse with desire when she returns to a squirming Lexa, undeniably turned on by the sight of Lexa at her disposal. “It’s my turn now… payback for all those extra reps, all the pain you’ve unleashed on me.” Clarke says while yanking Lexa’s top over her head and lowering the cups of her bra, exposing the trainer’s breasts.

Clarke wastes no time in ducking her head to drag a series of long hot kisses across Lexa’s chest.

Lexa’s nipples are aching to be touched and Clarke promptly wraps her mouth around one, her hand coming to brush against the other.

Lexa is using all the strength she has to resist running her hands through Clarke’s hair. She really hopes she time to explore Clarke in the same way, that Clarke will eventually let her touch her, but it’s as if Clarke is sensing her wondering thoughts as she abruptly drags down Lexa’s pants and underwear in one swift motion.

Lexa’s can feel the wetness gathering between her legs, her clit throbbing at the sudden exposure to the cold air of the gym _“Please, Clarke”_ Lexa grunts.

Clarke pushes her still clothed legs against Lexa and leans down to suck harshly against the base of her neck, “What do you want me to do, Lexa?”  she whispers

Lexa can feel the stretch of Clarke’s lips as she smiles against her skin, she so caught up the feel of Clarke’s tongue trailing along her jaw, that she doesn't even register what she’s been asked.

Having not received the answer she was looking for, Clarke suddenly pulls pack and stares directly into Lexa’s green eyes, “I asked you a question” she states.

Clarke moves her hand to brush against Lexa’s nipple and repeats her earlier question, “What do you want me to do?”

Lexa lets out a harsh breath, she knows exactly what she wants Clarke to do and she has no shame in telling her. “I want you to Fuck me, Clarke” she croaks out.

That seems to work, Clarke slowly descends to her knees, sucking a few harsh marks against Lexa’s hipbones. She stops at the point where Lexa wants her most, looking up at the brunette, “I think I’ve followed enough of your orders.”

Lexa can feel  Clarke's warm breath on her lips and for a second Lexa doesn't think Clarke is going to continue. Then without warning, Clarke’s tongue is sliding across Lexa’s clit. 

Lexa moans in pleasure and her legs begin to buckle at the sudden contact, but it does nothing to deter Clarke’s movements, who begins to draw circles around Lexa’s clit.

Lexa can already feel herself getting close, groans becoming louder with each passing second. She pushes herself forward, shamelessly wanting more contact.

Clarke wraps her hands around Lexa’s ass cheeks, pulling her even closer and gives one final flick of her tongue before withdrawing.

Lexa can do nothing but whine when Clarke begins to trail kisses on her inner thighs, hands still resting on her cheeks “ _Please, I need.”_

Her begging ends prematurely as Clarke’s mouth returns to her lips, deliberately avoiding Lexa’s clit, _“Please, make me come.”_

Clarke stops her movements, looking up from between Lexa’s legs genuinely shocked to her the brunette begging for release. She licks Lexa’s juices from her lips and slides two fingers into Lexa and begins pushing in and out of Lexa roughly, knowing it won't take long for Lexa to reach her climax. 

Lexa gasps out a string of curse words when Clarke’s tongue returns to her clit. “ _Fuck, Clarke I’m—”_ Lexa's gasps are cut off by a long moan of ecstasy as she’s pushed over the edge.

Clarke’s fingers continue gently sliding in and out of Lexa, bringing her down from her high.

Lexa is still speechless as Clarke raises to her feet, smug smile still evident on her face. She watches in awe as the blonde picks up her discarded top and pulls it back on over her head. She wants to protest, wants to return the favour but she knows she barely has time to clean herself up before her next client arrives and the blonde knows it too.

Clarke wordlessly turns on her heel and heads for the showers. 

 

_Lexa really wants to follow._


	2. Cool down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Lexa can’t tear her eyes away from the recently closed door. Her mind swimming with thoughts of the blonde and their one on one session. She shakes her head in a desperate attempt to remove the vivid images currently running on a loop and concentrate on her next client that should be arriving any minute now.

She mentally assembles a workout routine in preparation for her incoming client, hoping that the planning will make up for her lack of focus and overall interest in the session.

Her bid to rid Clarke from her mind is inefficacious, the feel of the blonde’s touch practically scorched into her memory. Before she knows it her feet are moving without her permission towards the gym entrance and the sign is flipped over to signal that it is now closed.

Lexa grabs her phone and sends a quick text to her client claiming a family emergency and that their session will have to be rescheduled for a later date.

Switching her phone on silent and not bothering to wait for a reply she tosses it in her gym bag and hurries in the direction of Clarke.

She barely even stepped through the door when she sees the smug face that was nestled between her thighs a short while ago.

“Took you long enough” Clarke beams as if she’d been privy to Lexa’s internal struggle 

“You were waiting for me?” Lexa says with a raised eyebrow

“I had a feeling…” Clarke replies as she starts to walk backwards, eyes never leaving Lexa’s “you’d want to join me.”

Lexa nods her head weakly in confirmation, as she watches Clarke start off through the changing rooms and towards the showers. Lexa picks up her pace following Clarke, determined to regain some of her usual control and have the blonde writhing under her touch, begging her for release this time round.

By the time she manages to catch up with Clarke, the blonde has already removed her shirt, chest once again on full display.

Lexa’s gaze is fixated on the newly exposed skin and she wets her lips at sight. 

“You’re staring,” Clarke states amused at Lexa’s overt arousal

Lexa makes no attempt to avert her eyes as her body advances towards Clarke. 

The sight of a determined Lexa approaching makes Clarke grin with delight.

Lexa wastes no time in bringing their lips together, one hand sliding around the nape of Clarke’s neck and the other gripping the blonde's hip. She groans against Clarke’s lips at the taste of herself still lingering.

Clarke shuffles back, her balancing wavering with the sheer force of Lexa’s eagerness. Regaining her footing she slips her hands under the hem of Lexa’s shirt, her fingers cool in comparison to the warm skin still covered in a thin layer of sweat and she lets out of content sign as her fingers begin to ghost over the defined abs once more.

A shaky breath escapes Lexa’s lips as she reluctantly pulls back to remove her own shirt, desperate to feel her bare skin against Clarke. Once her shirt has been discarded and recklessly thrown to her right, Lexa’s hands are already making fast work of stripping Clarke of her pants and underwear.

Clarke leans in, running her lips all the way down Lexa’s neck, before sucking hard enough on her collarbone to leave a mark.

Lexa whimpers breathily when Clarke's tongue licks it’s way back up her neck and her teeth roughly tug at her ear lobe. 

“Thought you had another client.” She whispers before pulling back to step out of her underwear that had been carelessly pulled down.

Lexa’s eyes widen in reply as she absorbs the sight of Clarke completely naked before her, the one on one sessions are definitely paying off, “We didn’t quite finish our session as I had planned.”

Clarke’s fingers dip to the waistband of Lexa’s pants, signalling the brunette to slip them off “Is that so?”

 Lexa nods eagerly and helps Clarke in removing her pants. Once she is free of her clothing, Lexa firmly gropes the blonde's ass and hoists her up effortlessly, wrapping her arms tightly around Clarke’s thighs. Lexa traces her tongue along the blonde's neck and only stops when she reaches her ear “I want you so much” she exhales 

A breathy whimper escapes Clarke’s lips as she feels Lexa’s mouth close around her nipple and her tongue flicking against it.

Lexa can't help but feel smug as Clarke’s hands desperately tangle in her hair, holding her firmly in place and silently pleading for more. This was definitely more like what she’d been imaging throughout their torturous one on one training sessions.

Once she’s given each breast the same level of attention, Lexa shuffles her feet and gently places the blonde down on a nearby bench; she’s long past caring if anyone else is occupying the changing rooms, all attention focused on the overwhelming urge to have her client gasping and moaning underneath her.

Lexa pulls her bottom lip between her teeth as she takes in the sight of the slightly dishevelled blonde underneath her and decides that she has done more than enough waiting, suppressed her arousal long enough.

Until this morning's session, she’d restrained herself and conducted herself with the utmost professionalism.

 _Professionalism be damned._  

She hovers over the blonde and meticulously rakes her gaze over her client's body, once more admiring the results of her own hard work and Clarke’s unrivalled dedication to their sessions. Lexa doesn't let her gaze linger long, eagerly pushing Clarke’s leg apart and wastes no time in leaning down to tenderly kiss the inside of each thigh. “You’re so wet”

A strangled moan escapes from Clarke’s lungs when Lexa’s tongue strokes through her wet heat. 

Lexa groans as she savours the taste of Clarke, her tongue moving relentlessly. Encouraged by the blondes response of breathy moans and curse words and continuous streams of ‘ _Oh yes’_ and ‘ _right there’_ and ‘ _don’t stop.’_ She doubles her efforts and traces circles around Clarke’s clit with her tongue before sucking and flicking with renewed desired.

It doesn't take long for Clarke to fall apart, whole body quivering and chest heaving as she comes with an unfettered moan.  “I think I’m going to miss these sessions” Clarke manages to mumble out while trying to catch her breath.  

“Me too,” Lexa reluctantly moves to take a step back from Clarke but is halted by the blonde’s hand wrapping around her wrist and the sound of a disapproving tut.

Clarke tugs on Lexa’s wrist until the brunette is flush against her once more, “I’m nowhere near done with you yet.” 

Lexa prides herself on her ability to satisfy her client's needs and Clarke is no exception, “Well, it looks like we could both use a shower” she replies with a sly grin and a lust-filled looked.


	3. Clean Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa shower together and discuss what happens now

Clarke feels a dull ache in her right shoulder blade as the brunette eagerly pins her against the shower wall, actions seemingly controlled by the overwhelming lust, composure and self-restraint abandoned with their clothes.

Lexa lets her hands roam, relishing the reaction her touch elicits from the blonde. Her fingers finally settle on Clarke’s hips, nails marking the pale skin with a fervent grip. Taking advantage if her current position, Lexa presses herself against Clarke, knee firmly pressed against her centre.

The sound of cascading water fails to drown out the desperate moan that Clarke cries out. Growing increasingly frustrated with the lack of friction and the deliberately subtle brushes against her aching core.

Clarke reaches out to circle Lexa’s neck and drag her closer to her wanting lips. Lexa closes the remaining space between them, lips crashing together in a heated kiss.

Lexa breaks the kiss, panting, in desperate need for air. She barely has a second to recover before Clarke is flipping their positions with an ease that Lexa is quickly becoming accustomed to.

“I’m really going to need you to pick up the pace” Clarke breathes against Lexa’s soaked skin

Clarke is already dropping to her knees, and the sight of the blonde kneeling before her halts any protests Lexa has about taking her sweet time to savour every ounce of Clarke.

Clarke dips her head to place gentle open mouthed kisses along the inside of Lexa’s thigh, hands coming to rest on the brunette’s firm ass, the blonde gives each cheek a generous squeeze and lets her hands travel down those toned thighs.

“Now who’s the one teasing.” 

Clarke takes the bait, roughly thrusting two fingers inside Lexa without warning. The sheer force of the movements takes Lexa by surprise and she barely manages to choke back the loud cry bubbling in her throat, hand coming to rest over her own mouth in an attempt to muffle the sound.

Clarke is spurred on by the reaction each thrust gets from the trainer and decides to step it up a notch, doubling her efforts, vigorously sliding in and out Lexa’s entrance and bringing her free hand down to start mercilessly circle Lexa’s clit. The blonde takes the opportunity to look at Lexa and she’s not disappointed when she sees the trainer eyes tightly shut and her head thrown back against the shower wall. The heavy breathing and tightening of Lexa’s walls around her fingers a sure sign that the brunette’s climax is close.

The sound of Lexa’s whimpering and the tensing around her fingers is almost too much for Clarke, arousal pooling in her core, desperately in need of some relief. 

Lexa groans out a broken, _“Clarke Please”_ and it’s all the motivation Clarke needs, she pushes in a third finger and curls them roughly, each thrust maintaining the relentless pace she’s already set. It doesn't take long for Lexa’s walls to clench around her fingers and a strangled moan escapes the athlete's lips.

Clarke delicately picks herself up, coming face to face with an exhausted Lexa. “I thought personal trainers had God-like stamina.”

“Just give me a sec and I’ll show you endurance.” The brunette somehow manages to sound cocky despite her dishevelled state. 

______

 

Clarke meticulously studies the brunette in front of her as those now familiar toned arms make quick work of towelling her hair.

The growing silence between the pair is a little awkward but welcomed by Clarke, who relishes the chance to recuperate from the earlier events and no doubt overthink about what happens next.

She’s not quite sure what the protocol is now, and the uncertainty only serves to fuel the niggling questions she wants to ask her trainer.

_Is she supposed to leave and pretend she doesn't know what it feels like to have Lexa at her mercy and moaning her name?_

_Forget how those slender fingers feel inside of her?_

_Does the trainer routinely fuck her clients in her gym? Surely that can’t be good for business…_

That last thought causes Clarke’s eyes to dart back towards Lexa, who is standing a few feet away, taking full advantage of the empty changing room. 

Lexa can practically feel the blonde’s blue eyes focused her. She slips a clean shirt back on and turns to see her client fully dressed and leaning against the set of run down lockers placed in the changing rooms.

Noticing the trainer is no longer busying herself with drying her hair and her eyes are in fact focused her, Clarke decides to alleviate some of the awkwardness that has descended. “I think this is the longest I’ve actually spent in a gym.”

Lexa grins in response, “You definitely weren't complaining when I had you pinned against that shower wall or when—.”

“I never said It wasn't time well spent,” Clarke says sporting a matching grin

Lexa gingerly takes a step forward, “Definitely not how I was expecting this session to go.”

“I’ll bet”

“You have no idea how hard it’s been to watch you… work with you these last couple of weeks and keep myself composed and professional.”

Clarke bits her lip in an attempt to stop the smile threatening to take over her face and closes the remaining gap between them, “Professional, huh?” 

“Well, until today that is, you kind of this way of making me want to do things I shouldn’t.”

“So you don’t do this often? Fuck your clients during their sessions.”

“Firstly, you fucked me during the session, I merely extended it.” Lexa smirks before her expression morphs into a more serious expression, “As for fucking my clients… nope, never. Seriously impacts on business and not in a good way, that’s certainly not the kind of reputation I’m looking to build”

Clarke doesn't try to hide her smile now as she reaches her hand out to toy with the bottom of Lexa’s fresh shirt, pulling until the brunette is pressed against her. “So what makes me the exception?”

“So people are worth breaking the rules for.” The trainer shrugs, distracted by the fingers that have slipped underneath her shirt and are now absentmindedly stroking at the bare skin.

The blonde hums, tilting her head so she can place an opened mouthed kiss on Lexa’s neck  “Careful, you’re in danger of sounding like you want to see me again.”

Lexa's eyes flutter closed as she feels Clarke breath against her ear, “Maybe I do. I don’t have anything against fucking my former clients”

Clarke pulls back slightly, taking in the sight of Lexa in front of her, “Maybe I’ve got a rule about former personal trainers” she playfully teases

“What rule would that be?” Lexa asks tone laced with a sliver hope.

Clarke shakes her head, a smile playing on her lips, “Well it explicitly states that we have to avoid any interaction outside of any exercising environment.” The blonde moves to loop her hands around Lexa’s neck and pull her down into a searing kiss, relishing the surprised moan that escapes Lexa’s lips, she quickly pulls back and removes herself from the trainers grasp, “But I guess some people are worth breaking the rules for.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning on adding to this, if anyone has anything they would like to see in future chapters let me know.


	4. What Plans

“You know when you mentioned rule breaking, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind.”

“We both know there has been plenty of rule breaking, from both us. Enjoyable, I might add.” Clarke has a small smile playing on her lips, eye downcast as she consecrates on the plate in front of her.

Lexa can’t really argue with the fact that it has been more than enjoyable. Over the past couple of weeks, Clarke had become somewhat of a mainstay in her routine, although that routine now involved significantly less early morning gym sessions and more suggestive texts and late nights. It had been easier than expected to transition from a professional relationship to a personal one. There was just something about Clarke that put Lexa at ease, comforting after a long day. The time she spent with the blonde was quickly becoming a highlight and she found herself craving more.

Clarke reluctantly withdraws her attention from her food when silence goes on a little longer than she’s use to and focuses on nervous looking Lexa. She realises she may have misjudged this, she should have clarified with Lexa before she offered up the vague invitation to get dinner together. “Relax, I just thought we could grab some food together, this doesn't have to be some monumental thing for us. Just sex, I get it.”

Lexa’s eyebrows knit together, confusion etched into her features. “No, that’s not… I like spending time with you Clarke, I don’t mind if we’re just having dinner together.”

Clarke stretches across the table, hand coming to rest on top of Lexa’s and her head ducking to make eye contact with the brunette. A grin surfacing when those green eyes are drawn to hers. “Now I know you’re lying this food is not better than sex… and it’s definitely not better than sex with me.”

A breathy chuckle escapes from Lexa’s lips, relieved that the tension has been lifted, “No, it’s not.”

Their dinner is fairly uneventful after that, falling back into a rhythm of pleasant small talk and some overly ambitious flirting that only succeeds to make Lexa blush as she hastily  calls the waiter and pays for their food.

______

 

The cool breeze hits as they exit the restaurant together, Lexa hands instinctively seeking out Clarke’s. The pair opt to take the short walk back to Clarke’s apartment rather than signalling a taxi and going their separate ways.

The walk is quiet, each enjoying the feeling of their intertwined fingers as their hands sway, matching their eager steps.

Before long, Clarke is dragging Lexa through the door, lips attached to her neck and clumsy steps towards her bedroom.

Lexa doesn't get much of a tour of the apartment. Shoes and coats discarded by the door in a frantic attempt to move things along quicker. One look at Clarke and she knows where this heading.

The small glimpse of neatly piled books and various pieces of art scattered across the walls gives her a glimmer into Clarke’s life. 

As they reach Clarke’s room, the blonde detaches herself for Lexa and settles on the edge of the bed, glancing over at Lexa, who has taken the break as an opportunity to browse through some Clarke’s things. 

Lexa delicately drags her fingers run across the framed photo, smiling at the moment captured of Clarke and a few friends. She just about to inspect the next when Clarke’s silky voice interrupts her movements.

“You going to join me?”

“Sorry, I’ve never really had the chance to look about, you always come to my place,” Lexa replies sheepishly, feeling a little red-faced at being caught snooping around.

She almost knocks over the photo frame in her haste to turn around and greet Clarke. She lets a wondered gasp as she turns to see the blonde completely naked, elbows propping her up as stares at Lexa.

Lexa relishes the chance to really take Clarke in, she’s lost count of the number of times they've slept together but she never really gets the chance to just look Clarke. Her mind is racing a mile a minute with all things that she wants to do. After a thorough scan of the blonde’s body, Lexa shifts her gaze back to those blue eyes, that are now shimmering with anticipation. She’s almost embarrassed by the length of time she’s spent just gaping at Clarke like some inexperienced teenager.

Clarke can only smirk when she sees just how flustered Lexa is, still amazed at the apparent effect that she has on the trainer. Her smugness is short-lived, as she watches Lexa stride across the room. She barely gets the chance to comment on the fact that the brunette is still fully clothed, any utterance of a complaint cut off when the brunette abruptly straddles her.

Clarke feels her arousal spike when she sees Lexa gazing at her with sheer determination and desire. Her attempts to unfasten the button on the athletes tight pants are halted when Lexa catches each arm and pins them above her head by the wrists. 

The hold is fairly loose, secure enough to let Clarke know that's where Lexa wants them to stay but the hold is relaxed enough so that Clarke knows she can object.

Lexa takes the blonde’s lack of protest as a sign to continue. Using one hand to keep Clarke’s hands in place, she uses the other to cup her cheek, thumb gently caressing the skin. It feels distinctively more intimate than their previous encounters.

Feeling the need to let Lexa know that she can sense the shift in intimacy as well, Clarke tilts her head just enough to place a tender kiss on the trainer's lips, relishing in the way that the other girl practically trembles at the touch.

Lexa pulls back, eyes never leaving Clarke as her skilled fingers make light work of removing her shirt.

Clarke doesn't miss the opportunity to roam the newly exposed skin, now that her hands are free of Lexa grasp. She runs a slender finger along the well-defined abs of the trainer, before coming to rest on her hips.

Lexa lets out a groan as she reaches behind to unclasp her bra, tugging the straps off her shoulders and discarding it on the floor. Taking advantage of Clarke’s distracted state, the brunette surges forward again, causing the blonde to lay flat on her back. Lexa latches onto Clarke’s neck, laving her tongue over the blonde’s hammering pulse.

Clarke responds with a low moan as moves to wrap her arms around Lexa’s shoulders. “You’re still wearing more than me, it’s not fair.”

Lexa immediately sits back, eyebrows lifting in a silent challenge.

“Those pants have got to go,” Clarke states

“What are you waiting for?” Lexa teases

Clarke doesn't need to be told twice, she has their positions flipped in no time with practised ease. Face breaking into a devilish grin as she hears Lexa huff when she makes contact with the mattress.

Clarke’s dips her head back down, lips brushing against Lexa’s briefly, before abandoning them entirely. She’s far too wet and needy and does not possess the required self-restraint to tease Lexa right now, the brunette writhing underneath her.

She places a thigh against Lexa’s still clothed centre and she pays attention to the recently freed nipples, alternating between sucking and a harsh tug with her teeth.

Once she’s paid equal attention to each breast, she begins to make her down towards the waistband of Lexa’s pants. Popping the button and unzipping the offending item, removing them completely proves more of a challenge in itself.

_“God, Clarke”_

She can practically feel Lexa’s annoyed gaze as she struggles to remove them, letting out defeat sigh. “I’m going to need some assistance here.” She breathes out

Lexa honest to god laughs at Clarke’s pout, defeated by a stubborn pair of pants. She takes pity on the blonde as she quickly wriggles out of them and tosses them on the floor with her other clothes.

The glint in Clarke’s eye returns when she notices how soaked Lexa’s underwear is, she wasted so much time with the stupid pants and she’s not making the same mistake again, swiftly removing Lexa’s ruined underwear and pushing her thighs apart. She doesn’t give the trainer any time to prepare before she pushing two fingers inside of her and thrusting.

Lexa lets out a surprised yelp at Clarke’s fingers roughly thrusting in and out of her. She can feel the blonde's breath on her neck and she struggles to suppress a moan when Clarke strokes her thumb over her clit. _“Fuck, Clarke.”_

Clarke’s lips clamp down on Lexa’s neck in response, teeth scraping against in the skin in a way that’s guaranteed to leave a mark.

Lexa’s breathing quickens and her moans becoming more frequent, sensing she close Clarke curls her fingers roughly, letting out a moan of her own when Lexa practically growls in response.

A few well-timed thrusts later and Lexa can feel the heat gathering, coming with a long moan and a groan of  _“Christ.”_

Clarke slows her pace and withdraws her fingers, allowing the trainer to catch her breath

“You were right, Clarke. Definitely better than the food,”

Clarke chuckles, withdrawing from Lexa completely and placing a tender kiss on her lips.

Lexa arms circle around Clarke’s waist, a content sign passing her lips. “Don’t even think about going anywhere. I’ve plans for you.”

“What plans?”

Lexa nods, “I told you Clarke I have a stamina that’s even envied by professional athletes.”


	5. Best feature

Clarke smirks down at her phone as she reads the texts from Lexa. The first asking how her day was and the second suggesting she knows a way to make her day even better if she’s free later.

She’s half way through typing out of replying asking Lexa to name a time and place when Raven swipes the phone from her hands.

Raven quickly scans the screen and lets out a triumphant “I knew it!” 

Clarke’s attempts to retrieve the phone and save herself the embarrassment of any further inspection from Raven are rendered useless when she hears the mechanic gasp.

“Clarke!”

Clarke has her head in her hands, eye shut in the hopes that Raven won’t press any further, “Please don’t” she pleads.

“My eyes, Clarke! I did not want to see that, warn a girl, jeez.”

Clarke chances a glance towards Raven, only to see her making herself at home and raiding the kitchen. “Well, that definitely wasn't meant for _your_ eyes and how many times do I have to tell you to stop letting yourself in, that spare key is for emergencies.”

Raven is already making her way to sit down next to Clarke, snacks in hand. “This was an emergency, I’m starving and you always have the good stuff. Plus the sugar helps with my recent trauma, you owe me.” She says nodding her head towards the assortment of snacks she’s carrying. 

Clarke’s halfhearted protests are halted when Raven hands her a bag of unopened m&ms’s, “Fine, but you're buying me more of these.”

“Noted” Raven nods, “Now that I’ve successfully bribed you with food, tell me more about your hot girlfriend that is no doubt the reason I haven't seen you in weeks.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Clarke responds a little too harshly and then playfully adds  “and it’s only been five days, Reyes.”

Ravens sensing she’s hit a nerve decides to cautiously push the topic, curiosity winning out. “But she’s hot.”

“She is” Clarke concedes

“And the sex?”

“Raven” Clarke whines

“That bad,” the mechanic jokes, knowing the hit to Clarke’s ego will be enough to get the answers that she wants.

“I know what you're trying to do.” She gives Raven a pointed look, “And it’s working.”

Raven shrugs, “It’s a gift.”

“Okay, so you remember back when we were living together and I was dating that nurse, Kelly?”

Raven grimaced at the memory, “I wish I could forget, you guys were so loud I almost moved out!”

Clarke smirks almost wistfully at the thought of her younger self. “Yeah, all I’m saying is, just be glad that we don't live together anymore.”

“No”

“Yes,” Clarke says with a small laugh. As her laughter dies downs she notices Raven's questioning look that is directed at her, “What?” she asks not entirely sure if she wants the delightful insight of the one and only Raven Reyes.

Raven’s only response is a noncommittal shrug before a sharp glare forces her to divulge her thoughts. “I guess, I just don't get why she isn’t. Your girlfriend I mean. She’s hot, you're hot. The sex is great, better than, even,” she sees that Clarke is about to interrupt and cuts her off before she gets the chance. “Hold your horses, Griffin, you asked and I’m answering. You clearly like the girl, I’ve barely seen you since you started sleeping with her and those texts—”

“I think we should agree to never again acknowledge that you have seen those” Clarke interrupts, already feeling her cheeks flush at the thought of Raven reading even the most recent ones.

Raven shushes her, “Jeez, Clarke it’s not like we haven't all sexted before, granted I’m usually not as _detailed_ , you have a gift with words. But I was talking about the less explicit ones, you talk about shit that nobody else would care about, so don't give me this ‘it’s just sex’ bullshit, I’m not buying it”

Clarke ultimately decides that silence is better than confessing to her best friend that maybe she did like spending time with the trainer, that she hadn't had that much just talking with anyone in a while and that her feelings definitely extended beyond the physical and that she wasn't entirely sure if Lexa was on the same page.

Raven pushes herself to her feet, knowing this is as far as she going to get with her friend and that she will share more when she’s ready, but she’s also willing to move things along a little quicker then Clarke is managing to do so on her own. “Okay so you're pretty much out of snacks now, and I should probably go before this Lexa arrives,” she announces 

“I’m pretty sure she’s not just going to turn up uninvited Raven, you can stay a little longer if you want” Clarke tries, not wanting to end things on a sour note with Raven. 

The mechanic spins around just as she reaches the door, smirk proudly on display. “She will if she just so happened to receive a text from you saying that you’d really appreciate it if her face made an appearance to brighten up your day.”

“You didn’t!” Clarke’s already scrambling for her previously discarded phone to see the exact words that Raven has sent.

“You’re welcome” is all Clarke hears before the door shuts and Raven is nowhere to be seen.

______

 

It’s 20 minutes before Clarke hears an eager knock at her front door. Opening it, she's not surprised to find Lexa looking at her with a shy smile and holding a bag of take-out.

Lexa lifts the bag up gently towards Clarke, “I brought food for us. I thought food and take-out would be the perfect way to end a tough day.”

Clarke smiles, wide and bright. “And here I thought your hands would be doing all the cheering up.” 

“I thought it was my face that would _‘brighten up your day.’_ ” 

Clarke makes a mental note to thank Raven later, knowing she would have told Lexa that she was too tired to hang out tonight and she was rather enjoying the sight of Lexa, standing at her door with take-out and a smile.

“Oh, believe me, it does. I don't know if ever been told but it's a pretty good face”

Clarke steps aside to let Lexa in, Lexa walking in a lot slower than the last time she was here. Making use of her unhurried state to survey her surrounding, everything looking a little different without the haze of the night and the little buzz of alcohol. “That is the first time anyone has described my face as ‘pretty good’ would you believe? Although I have it on good authority that my ass is my best feature.”

“Nope, you've been woefully misinformed, it’s those abs for sure, they're practically a work of art and I appreciate them,” Clarke replies, filter seemingly abandoning her as she sets the food out that Lexa has brought.

“So these abs do it for you?” Lexa lifts her shirt up a little to expose a little of her toned muscles, smirking when she sees Clarke's eyes light up at the mere sight. “I’m going to take that as a resounding yes.”

“God damn it, Lexa. Put those away. I can already feel my self-control wavering.” Clarke mutters, forcing herself to look away.

The brunette can’t help but laugh at Clarke’s flustered state, enjoying the ease at which she can throw the blonde off her game.

“Seriously, I don't know how I held out for as long as I did.”

 

______

 

Lexa is still there long after they've both finished their food. Clarke making herself comfortable on the sofa; her back resting against the back and legs stretched out across the length of the sofa. She for gestures to Lexa to take a seat as well. She certainly was expecting the athlete to take that as a sign to shuffle herself in behind Clarke, stretching one arm over her waist and burrowing her head in her neck.

Despite the surprise Clarke hums, leaning into Lexa’s touch.

Lexa begins to gently stroke her thumb across Clarke’s hip, relishing in the content murmurs she hears from Clarke.

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to fall asleep.”

Lexa smiles against Clarke’s neck, “and we wouldn't want that?”

Clarke lightly shakes her head, eyes blissfully closed, “If I fall asleep, I won’t get to see this fine ass, you keep talking about.”

“You’ve seen it before, not my fault you didn’t take the time to appreciate the greatness, but don’t worry I’m not going anywhere, you’ll get your chance.” Lexa trails off, placing a tender kiss just below Clarke’s ear.

“You promise? I’ve been lied to before, Woods.” Clarke says sleep already evident in her voice.

“I promise.”

 

______

 

When Clarke does wake it’s to the smell of fresh coffee and the sight of Lexa stumbling around in her kitchen, presumably looking for the mugs. The blonde laughs as she witnesses the frustrated brunette open another cupboard, no mugs in sight. “They’re in the top one, on you’re right.”

Lexa jumps a little at the intrusion, spinning to see Clarke grinning across the room. “Hey” “Hey” Clarke takes a few steps, stopping just in front of Lexa and planting a quick kiss on her cheek, “you look good in my kitchen, I see what you mean about that ass.”

“Hey” Clarke takes a few steps, stopping just in front of Lexa and planting a quick kiss on her cheek, “you look good in my kitchen, I see what you mean about that ass.”

Lexa chuckles and hands Clarke her coffee, “I knew the morning light would do the trick.”

Clarke takes a sip of her coffee while keeping her eyes fixed on the girl in front of her, “You look good in any light, it's infuriating, trust me.”

Lexa tries to fight the impending blush that is forming on her cheeks, “Who knew you could be this nice at this time in the morning. I recall you being slightly less upbeat the last time we were together this early.” 

“Yeah, well some of us don't feel the same kind of joy that you do about early morning gym sessions.”

It’s not the first time that Lexa has been informed that her keenness to exercise is not shared by the vast majority; Especially at 6am.  

“Speaking of which, shouldn't you be training with a client right now?” the blonde enquires

Lexa nods, “I should probably get going if I don't want to be late.” She places her half finished coffee on the bench top, “I just wanted to say thanks for inviting me over last night, figured you'd want some coffee to wake up to.” 

Clarke places her coffee next to Lexa’s abandoned mug and steps into her space before she gets the chance to rush off. “Thanks for the coffee and for last night, I can’t remember the last time I slept that well, and on a sofa at that.” She loops her arms around Lexa’s neck and pulls her into an affectionate kiss that soon becomes heated.

Lexa only pulls back when Clarke has been hoisted onto the countertop and she's about five seconds from fucking her against the countertop. She runs her hands through her hair trying to catch her breath, “Clarke, I’m going to be late.”

Clarke’s already removing her tank top when she responds with, “I know”

Lexa may be strong willed but even she doesn't have the strength to resist a topless Clarke, sprawled across the countertop and the morning sun hitting her bare skin.

 

______

 

“How was that for morning exercise,” the gleeful trainer asks a thoroughly spent Clarke

“God, you're such a nerd, I’m glad that tongue has other uses.”

“Clarke, you’re going to have to pick a body part you like and stick to it.”

“I like all of it!” the blonde declares, vaguely gesturing to Lexa’s entire body.

“So sappy in the morning, we’re going to do this more often, I’m loving all of these compliments,” Lexa says, scouring the kitchen in search of her bra; which had fallen victim to Clarke’s impatience and surprisingly impressive throw.

Clarke lifts up, resting on her elbows and watching Lexa retrieve the lost item. “I actually wanted to ask you something and before I do, I want you to know that I completely understand if you say no”

Lexa arches an eyebrow; not familiar with a rambling Clarke, “Question?”

“Yeah, I was going to ask last night but then I fell asleep and then I was going to ask this morning and we, uh, got _distracted._ ”

Lexa stayed silent, nervously waiting for Clarke to ask her question.

“Okay, so you know how I told you my mom is the chief and the hospital downtown?” she waits for Lexa to acknowledge the fact with a nod before continuing, “well, there’s this fundraiser and I kind of have to attend and hate going to these things alone.” Clarke swallows her nerves and steels herself, “and I usually go with Raven, my best friend, but something tells me she’s going to be less co-operative now that she knows you exist.” Clarke tries to get a read on Lexa expression but her face gives nothing away, “So would you maybe want to go with me?”

Lexa laughs a little only to stop when she sees a glimpse of Clarke’s hurt expression. “No, Clarke, I’m not laughing at the question,… Well, I am, it’s just I thought this was going to be some massive question.” She reaches out to take Clarke’s hand in hers, “Not will you come to a fundraiser with me.”

Clarke  finally lets out the breath she was holding, grateful for Lexa’s seemingly blasé attitude, “You’ve obviously never been to one of these fundraisers before.”

Lexa shakes her head, even though Clarke obviously knows she hasn't attended one of the events before, “I’ll have you guide me through it.”

 

______

 

Clarke has just finished thanking Raven and filling her on all the events of last night when the fundraiser inevitably comes up.

“Yeah, your services won’t be required this year, Reyes”

“By you at least, this might finally be the year that your mom asks me.”

Clarke has to laugh at the genuine seriousness in Raven’s tone, knowing full well that opportunity presented itself, Raven would grab at the chance. “It’s never going to happen, Raven, give it up.”

“Yeah, yeah, enjoy your date.”

The call ends with Raven claiming she's the ideal guest to bring if you want some ' _arm candy'_ and that Abby could use some. She just about to put her phone back into her pocket when she feels the device vibrate.

 **Lexa:** I’m guessing this fundraiser is a black tie event but I just thought I’d check with you.

Clarke hadn't even thought to mention the dress code earlier, and now she can't quite shake the thought of Lexa in formal wear.

 **Clarke:** Sorry, I forgot to say but yes it’s a black tie event, dresses, suit and tie and all.

 **Lexa:** Which would you prefer me in? ;)

Clarke could practically feel Lexa grinning through the screen, but she wasn't willing to let the brunette know what the thought of her in tux did to her.

 **Clarke:** I’m sure your ass will look great in either ;)

 **Lexa:** That it will, Clarke. I’ll see you Friday at 7 


	6. Fundraiser

“You should wear the red one,” Raven says it likes it's the easiest choice in the world like Clarke hasn't spent the better part of a week trying to decide between the two dresses she currently holding up for inspection.

Clarke spins around, red dress now firmly clasped in her hands and regards Raven with a raised brow and suspicious as she takes in her friend's appearance, “You look rather good for someone who is no longer being dragged to this thing.”

Raven rolls her eyes, “I sure hope that sexy trainer of yours gets better lines than that, I’m feeling a little under appreciated here,” she pauses to gesture towards her outfit, a significant change from her usual attire. “I was going for more of jaw drop reaction, meh, I’m sure my date will provide.”

“Your date?” The blonde enquires

“Yep,” Raven drawls, leaving Clarke anxiously waiting for further details.

The annoying smirk that spreads across Raven’s face is all the signal that Clarke needs to reluctantly ask her next question,“their last name wouldn't happen to be Griffin, would it?” Clarke’s eyes are firmly shut by the time she reaches the end of her sentence.

“I wish” Raven scoffs, giving Clarke a chance to open her eyes in relief. She moves a couple of steps closer to the blonde and lifts her shoulders in a small shrug, “Relax, Octavia’s date bailed late minute and she didn't want to be stuck there alone and me being the kind soul that I am, offered to go with.” Seeing, that the colour has returned to Clarke’s face, the mechanic goes for another joke, “Who knows, though, when your mom sees me in this. I’m practically irresistible.”

“Speaking of irresistible, how do I look?”

Raven feigns giving Clarke a once over before answering with a serious face, “Like you’ll be struggling to keep the thing on.”

“Hopefully;” the blonde replies with a sinful smile

Raven hopes her night goes half as well as Clarke thinks hers is going.

 

______

 

Clarke is just adding the finishing touches to her makeup when there’s a knock at the door. She takes one last look in the mirror, nodding at her handiwork and makes a start towards the door.

Her steps are eager and cautious all at once, a pointless attempt to quell her fluttering nerves about the evening. She cracks the door open a little to confirm that Lexa is on the other side.

Clarke practically licks her lips at the sight of Lexa in a tailored black tuxedo and a crisp white shirt, brought together with a bowtie and sleek suspenders.

“Holy shit. You look— wow,” Clarke stutters out, her ability to form a coherent sentence seemingly leaving in her time of need.

Lexa’s prominent smirk makes Clarke think that she’s had this kind of reaction before and really Lexa should have given her some kind of warning before showing up her place looking like that.

“Hey,” Lexa’s smirk slowly slides off her face when Clarke opens the door fully and the brunette finally notices what she is wearing, the red dress hugs Clarke in all the right places, leaving just enough to the imagination to be deemed appropriate formal wear. 

The look of awe and unbridled lust she receives from Lexa is more than helpful in enabling the blonde to regain her composure, a smile stretches across her face, “Hey”

They each spend a moment admiring the other before the sound of clearing throat startles them. Clarke turns to see Raven looking at her with mischief, “Yeah, it’ll be a struggle” the blonde says continuing before Lexa has a chance you question what she means.

Raven gives her a sharp nod and smile that conveys approval, “Anyway, I’m head out and meet Octavia,” she points to the door, turning to Lexa before she leaves, “make sure you have her home by 11.”

“So that was Raven, ” Clarke says with a small shake of the head

“And the curfew?”

“We’ve been over this, I’m a rule breaker”

 

______

 

It only takes a brief skim of their surroundings for Lexa to realise that this is the fanciest event that she has ever been to.

The slight panic she feels must show, as Clarke inches closure to lace their fingers together and offers her a kind, reassuring smile.

Lexa simply squeezes Clarke’s hand in thanks, as the blonde pulls them in the direction of the bar and quickly orders them a drink.

The blonde slides a drink towards Lexa and takes a sip of her own, “Figured we could both use a drink, besides the longer we hang out by the bar, the longer it will take me mom to find us.” 

“You don’t get on?”

“No, we do… It’s just she’ll ask questions”

“Questions?” Lexa asks, cleared confused 

“You know” she moves her hands between them, “how did we meet, what are we. She’s incredibly nosey and we’ll be lucky if Raven hasn't already spilled all, she has zero control around my mom.”

“Those are fairly simple questions to answer, Clarke.” Lexa says with a bright smile, “and parents love me, it’s a fact.”

Clarke scoffs despite the warmth the spreads through her at the sight Lexa’s smile and all around confidence, “Oh, you’re going to need more than that charm to win over Abby Griffin, trust me.”

Lexa takes a step forward, eyes boring into Clarke’s. She leaning in, cheeks brushing as she whispers in her ear, “Does my charm work on you, Clarke.”

The blonde feels her a blush spread across her cheeks as Lexa’s warm breath touches her skin. She doesn't how she will be able to hold herself back from putting on a display for all the other guests, especially with Lexa dressed like that and saying her name in that husky voice.

Clarke had let slip once, that she particularly enjoyed the way that Lexa said her name and the brunette had been happy to exploit the weakness when they were alone together.

“I don’t think I’ve mentioned how stunning you look tonight, Clarke,” Lexa takes another step forward, so the two are practically chest to chest. “Absolutely. Ravishing.” She finishes off, running her finger along the seam of the blonde’s dress.

Clarke wastes no time in freeing her hands from her drink and using them to pull Lexa in for a kiss, the kiss is soft, sweet almost, but it does nothing to quell the growing arousal that she feels.

It definitely doesn’t help when Lexa bolding deepens the kiss, complete disregard of their surroundings and potential upset this scene would cause.

“Clarke”

Clarke immediately breaks the kiss at the sound of the familiar stern voice. She rests her forehead against Lexa’s, using the time to allow her breathing to return to normal and her heart rate to slow.

“Mom,” Clarke withdraws herself from Lexa in order to greet her mother with an embrace. “I was just coming to look for you.” 

“I have a feeling you were looking in the wrong place,” Abby smirks, she notices the brunette standing awkwardly to the side of Clarke, “You didn't tell me you were bringing a date, Clarke”

Clarke’s eyes drift back to Lexa, silently asking if she’s okay before making the introductions, “Mom, this Lexa. Lexa this is my mom, Abby Griffin.”

Lexa springs into action determined to show Clarke that parents often fall at her feet and Abby Griffin would be no different. “Dr Griffin, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” she says with a smile that could easily win an advertisement campaign for Oral B and outstretched hand.

Abby takes the offered hand, regarding Lexa with a sense of curiosity, “Likewise. Since my daughter hasn't mentioned you and the fact that I caught you two kissing, I’m guessing it's safe to assume that you two are together, yes?”  

Clarke doesn't even get the chance to let the panic settle as Lexa remains unfazed, responding immediately with a curt nod a shy ‘yes’.

Clarke moves to interlace their fingers again, the touch is a subtle reminder that they haven't really discussed what they are to each and that she’d rather not have it in front of her mother and numerous board members.

Abby eyes the interlinked hands and slight blush across her daughter's cheeks “So, how did you two meet?”

Clarke rolls her eyes, she knew this was coming, the Griffin interrogation. Raven was the only one that Clarke had seen come out on top in one of these exchanges, but she had faith that Lexa would battle through.

Lexa began to recount the first time the meet and wavered a little when she got to stage where they progressed past their purely professional relationship into something a little more personal. 

Clarke was quite content to watch Lexa tell their story, undoubtedly amused we the athlete struggled to hash over any explicit details that a mother should certainly not be privy to.

Lexa makes it through the exchange reasonably unscathed, Abby taking great delight in teasing the personal trainer when the opportunity arose.

It wasn't long before Abby had to excuse herself to go and mingle with some high-rollers in an attempt to raise some funds for the hospital.

She bids goodbye to them both, pulling Clarke in for a quick hug and whispering in her ear, “This one’s a keeper.”

______

 

“So my mom likes you,” Clarke casually mentions during the taxi ride home.

“You sound surprised, I told you, Clarke, parents always like me,” the look of slight relief on the athlete's face is the only thing that betrays Lexa’s calm and collected tone.

“She usually doesn't like anyone I date.”

Lexa can’t help but smile to herself as she rests her head against Clarke’s shoulder.

______

 

Clarke doesn't bother inviting Lexa in when they finally reach her place, and Lexa doesn't get the chance to voice the thought as Clarke pays the cab driver and pulls the trainer with her as she exits.

They pair bypass any small talk as Clarke makes a start for the bedroom, eager to work out her frustrations on Lexa.

“Next time you wear something like this,” Clarke tugs on the lapels of Lexa’s jacket until they're bodies are flush against each other, “you won’t have it on this long.”

_Lexa thinks she’ll be wearing more suits in the near future._

At that Lexa surged forward claiming the blonde’s lips, pouring in every once of desire she feels. “This really needs to go” she breathes out between kisses, hands sliding towards the zipper on Clarke’s dress.

“What are you going to do about it?” Clarke rasps

And that’s all the permission that Lexa needs as she moves swiftly unzipping Clarke’s dress and letting it pool at her feet to reveal the blonde’s lacy lingerie, deep red to match her dress. Lexa can’t help but lick her lips at the sight.

Clarke’s confidence grows as see notices Lexa’s pupils blown wide as the trainer’s attentive gaze admires her meticulously thought through attire.

The blonde uses Lexa’s distracted state to her advantage, sliding her hands up to her shoulders and removing the athlete of her jacket, she doesn't pause as her fingers make light work of undoing the bowtie and top button of Lexa’s shirt.

Lexa's hands are now firmly placed on Clarke’s hips and lips attached her neck as Clarke slides the suspenders off Lexa’s shoulders.

Once the suspenders are no longer in her way, Clarke returns her attention to Lexa’s still fastened shirt, struggling with a few buttons in her haste to remove it.

“You were right, your ass looks great in these,” the blonde teases, emphasising her point by squeezing the brunette’s firm ass.

Lexa leans down and brushes her lips over Clarke’s exposed neck as she clumsily walks them towards the bed.

Clarke sinks into the mattress with a gentle push from Lexa, landing with a huff that is quickly cut off by a determined set of lips and legs coming to straddle either side of hers.

Lexa slowly inches down the cup of Clarke’s bra, wrapping her tongue around the stiff nipple and sucking, satisfied with the mewling coming from the blonde beneath her. She begins rocking her hips gently rubbing against Clarke.

Clarke groans at the contact, running her hips up in a desperate attempt for more friction.

“I’ve thought about doing this since I saw you in that dress,” Lexa husk, breath quickening with the pace of her rocking hips.

Another moan escapes Clarke’s lips as fumbles to free Lexa of her trousers, finger rushing for the zip.

Lexa gets the message, abruptly standing, allowing Clarke to lower her trousers and soaked underwear. While Lexa unclasps her own bra, leaving her completely naked.

Clarke’s eyes widen at the sight of naked Lexa, hands spoilt for choice as the brunette moves to straddle her again. She rolls them over, hovering over Lexa on all fours, blue eyes peering into lust-filled green. 

Lexa reaches up, right hand stroking the blonde’s cheek, sweet and tender. She takes a moment to savour the touch before moving to unclasp Clarke’s bra, freeing her breasts fully.

She pays them no attention as her hand travels through the crevice and towards Clarke’s aching core. She keeps their eyes locked as her fingers delve into Clarke’s wet heat, gradually increasing her pace, Clarke meets her with each thrust, eyes closed with bliss and teeth scraping against her lip as she rides Lexa’s fingers. Breasts moving in sync as she sinks down on those slender fingers.

Lexa gaze remains fixed as she fucks Clarke, fingers inching deeper, each thrust more intense from the previous one, drawing copious groans of pleasure from Clarke, “ _Oh yes”_.

Lexa maintains the pace as she plunges into Clarke, a thin film of sweat forming from the effort. She sits up a little, enveloping the blonde’s nipple in her mouth, laving her tongue over the bud. She can hear Clarke panting as she begins to curl her fingers with each thrust.

Clarke throws her head back and lets out a strangled whine when she feels her muscles contract, walls pulsing around Lexa’s fingers.

Lexa doesn’t withdraw her fingers, continuing her thrusts until Clarke is trembling above her.

Clarke collapses, draping her body over the brunette. Exhausted.

Lexa chuckles at Clarke’s laboured breath, she removes her fingers bringing them to her own lips, relishing the taste of Clarke’s juices.

Clarke moans when she hear Lexa hum at the taste. Exhaustion seemingly forgotten as she begins to slide down Lexa’s body towards her centre, “We’re in for a long night, Woods. I hope you're prepared.”

______

 

Clarke falls asleep with the feeling of a sated Lexa pressed against her and strong arms wrapped around her waist.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit rushed, so sorry if it showed.


	7. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Anya, she's impressive in more ways than one

Clarke woke up wrapped up in Lexa’s arms, her face nestled in her chest, their legs intertwined and her arm circled around Lexa’s waist. The morning sun peering in through the window and casting a shimmer of light across the pair curled up together.

This was the first time that the blonde had woke up to the sensation of the brunette’s strong arms holding her. A smile made it’s way onto Clarke’s face as she snuggled a little closer and pressed a few sleepy kisses against the base of Lexa’s neck.

The movement caused the trainer to stir, “hmmm, morning,” Lexa said, her voice still cased with sleep and eyes still firmly shut.

Clarke took a few more seconds to soak in the view of Lexa, sleeping in her bed and pressed against her before replying with a content hum and an overtly cheerful “morning.” 

The sound of Clarke’s voice coaxes Lexa into opening her eyes and a warm smile spreading across her face.

Clarke takes the smile that is sent in her direction as a wordless exchange that Lexa’s feels it too, how the two just seem to fit together in every sense.

“What time is it?” Lexa asks, eyes stayed fixed on Clarke and smile is still carved into her face.

“About half 9, you slept late, I must have really worn you out, huh?” Clarke smirks and Lexa gives her a light shove but nods in agreement,“You got somewhere else to be?” the blonde asks hoping her tone doesn't convey the slight disappointment she feels at the thought of Lexa leaving anytime soon.

Lexa moves to pull Clarke into a tender kiss, eyes hazy as she pulls back, “Definitely no place I'd rather be, right now,” she breathes out, moving in her another kiss, this time with a little more purpose and shifts so she can straddle the blonde's thighs. Lexa pulls back, letting out a small chuckle and Clarke’s bewildered expression. “I was just wondering—” the trainer pauses to press a few opened mouth kisses along the blonde’s neck, “How long I’d have—” Lexa laves her tongue over the blonde’s pulse and slides her hands up under her shirt, “to do this”

The meaning isn't lost on Clarke, as Lexa continues to run her hands under her shirt and shifts to cup her breasts. 

She manages to choke a quick,“smooth” at the trainer moves but any other responses are cut short as her shirt is discarded and her arms and pinned love her head as Lexa’s tongue eagerly gets to work.

______

 

“Well, I think you’ve earned yourself some breakfast, for sure,” Clarke says, arm cast over her face as she tries to recover from her high, _apparently, Lexa was a morning person_.

“Is that your way of offering to cook for me?” Lexa laughs

“Maybe”

“And exactly what would you be making?” the trainer says with a voice that lets Clarke know just how much she’s enjoying her dishevelled appearance 

Clarke moves her arm from her face and takes a glance at Lexa, suspicions confirmed he she sees that the brunette is wearing a confident smirk while looking at her. “You’ll be making it yourself, if don't wipe that look off your face.”

“What look?” Lexa responds feigning innocence

“You know what look,” Clarke huffs.

Lexa puts her hands up in mock surrender, “I can’t help if you’re cute in the morning, Clarke”

Clarke shook her head, “The things you’ll say for free food, honestly.”

“What? It’s true,” Lexa accentuates her point with a kiss to Clarke’s cheek, only for the blonde to blush, “See cute.”

______

 

“I think those might just be the best pancakes I’ve ever had”

“If you think those were good, you definitely won’t survive an Abby Griffin breakfast extravaganza”

“Oh, really?” Lexa says as she pulls Clarke’s chair closer, leaning in to ghost her lips over Clarke’s

Clarke nods a little and is just about to return the kiss when her phone vibrates and she reluctantly withdraws from Lexa to see who it is. She little a small chuckle when she sees that the caller ID belongs to her mother, “Speak of the devil,” the blonde says just before she picks up the call.

Lexa leans a little further back to give Clarke a little privacy but with the limited distance, she is still able to her Abby on the other end.

“Hey, mom”

_“Hi, Clarke, I’m going to have to be quick because I've got a surgery, I was just wondering if you were still meeting me for lunch?”_

Clarke had completely forgotten about their lunch plans, far too preoccupied with the brunette that had woken up her bed this morning.

_“You forgot, didn't you? It’s okay we can re—”_

“What? Of course not, I’d never forget,” Clarke jumps in, knowing just how long it would take to reschedule with her mother’s hectic schedule. 

_“Are you sure? Because it’s not a problem if you can’t make it.”_

Her eyes land on Lexa and she mouths a subtle ‘are you busy today,’ when Lexa shakes her head no.

Lexa nods towards the phone in Clarke's hand, drawing the blonde's attention back to her call.

“Do you mind if I bring someone?” Clarke asks

_Abby lets out a soft laugh, “if it’s Lexa, then no”_

“I guess we’ll see you there, bye mom.”

_“Bye, Clarke.”_

Clarke drops her phone back on the table and shifts closer towards Lexa, keen to get back to where they were before the interruption.

Lexa leans in as well, “was that about those infamous pancakes of hers? Because I have to say, I'm intrigued.”

Clarke chuckles, a wide smile appearing, “No but, it looks like you’re getting free lunch as well, woods” she whispers against Lexa's lips before capturing them with her own.

______

“Your mom is going to run out of questions to ask eventually, right?” Lexa asks as they exit the restaurant together, hand in hand.

 “I doubt it, she’s incredibly thorough,” Clarke shrugs and she tightens her grip on Lexa’s hand, “besides, you answer them so well.”

 

______

 

“Anya, I don’t get why you’re making a big deal about this,” the trainer sighs

They’d been going around in circles, Anya adamant in her desire to meet the woman that had been taking up all of Lexa’s free time for the last couple of months. 

“Me? Why don't you want me to meet your girlfriend?” Anya enquires

“She’s technically not my girlfriend, well at least we haven't explicitly stated as such, and you know very well why.”

“Please,” Anya scoffs, “you’ve been sleeping with her, and only her for months now, you’ve met her friends. Christ, you've even met her mom, multiple times,” she fixes Lexa with a knowing look, “you’re dating there’s now doubt about that.”

“You’re still not meeting her,” Lexa says clearly not willing to budge

Anya pouts, “I’ll be good, I promise”

Lexa takes one look at Anya’s pout, a trait she’d master over the years of their friendship and _god damn it, why did it always work._

“Fine,” Lexa relents, “I’ll ask, but no embarrassing me or I swear I—”

“Me? Embarrass you? I wouldn't dream of it.”

The smirk on Anya’s face did nothing to settle Lexa’s growing nerves about introducing Clarke. 

______

Lexa waits until Clarke is practically drifting off in her arms to bring up a possible get together with Anya, knowing she less likely to get turned downed in the blonde’s post sex-haze.

“So, Anya wants to meet you, is that okay?”

“Your roommate? Why wouldn't that be okay?”

Lexa plants a small kiss on Clarke’s forehead before continuing, “We’ve pretty much been friends since birth, she’s practically my sister and fair warning, she has been known to be somewhat intense.”

“Somewhat?”

Lexa lifts her shoulders in a little shrug, “she’s a little protective”

“She can’t be any worse than my mom, right?” the blonde laughs a little, only to stop when she notices Lexa slightly regretful expression and outright silence, “Right?” she asks again, her voice pitched a little higher the second time of asking.

Lexa simple places another gentle kiss to Clarke’s forehead, “Tomorrow at my place, sound good?” 

 

______

 

“I don’t think I've ever seen Anya that impressed,” Lexa says, eyes flitting between Clarke and the now vacant room.

Clarke can’t help but laugh at Lexa’s bewildered expression, “Is that your way of saying you don’t think I'm impressive?”

Lexa closes the gap between them, standing just in front of Clarke, “I just mean, that I've never seen Anya openly like anyone, but she was like sickly sweet to you, obviously charmed by you.”

“Should I be offended that you’ve only just realised I'm charming?” Clarke says with a small smile gracing her lips

“You’ve clearly been holding out on me, Clarke,” she replies with a devious smirk

Clarke clutches her chest with one hand to show just how offended she is by the insinuation of her charm or lack thereof, “Take me to your room and I'll happily show you just how _charming_ and _impressive_ I can be.”

______

 

Clarke’s eyes lock with Lexa’s as her tongue abandons the brunette’s breasts in favour of trailing down a path further south. She showers the trainer’s inner thighs with wet kisses, taking triumph in strangled whine that the movement coaxes from Lexa.

Clarke positions her hands on the curve of Lexa’s well-maintained ass, pulling the brunette impossibly closer, she soaks in the scent of Lexa’s obvious arousal and feels her own begin to stir again.

Clarke’s overwhelming arousal causes her movements to become a little more frantic, patience no longer withstanding. Her mind now overcome with a profound need to taste Lexa, feel her come undone underneath her.

She doesn't falter as buries her face in-between Lexa’s legs, an eager tongue circling around her clit and licking up and down her lips, lapping at the wetness.

It’s not long before Clarke’s fingers are sinking into the brunette’s wet entrance, thrusting roughly as her tongue continues to flick over Lexa’s clit.

Lexa’s breathing is harsh, hips moving in time with each of Clarke’s thrusts in a desperate attempt for more.

Clarke buries her fingers deeper with each thrust, her tongue becoming more rapid and less accurate with its strokes against Lexa’s clit.

Another husky groan from Lexa has Clarke increasing her pace.

“Yes,” Lexa all bit hisses as Clarke hits a particularly sensitive spot.

Clarke keeps up her relentless pace, each deep thrust meet with another moan

“Oh fuck,” Lexa doesn't bother reigning in the sound as she feels herself clench around Clarke’s fingers.

Clarke eases her fingers out of Lexa and face’s the brunette with an enigmatic smirk, “How was that for charming.”

Lexa’s attempt at a laugh, morphs into more of a cough as her breathing tries to return to normal.

 ______

“Just so you know I’m totally expecting breakfast in the morning,” Clarke mumbles as she snuggles into Lexa’s side

 Lexa throws the sheet over them, smiling as Clarke’s lips ghost over her shoulder blade, “I can do breakfast.”


	8. Moments Like This

It turns out that Lexa can, in fact, do breakfast, a generous serving of french toast served up after a round of gloriously languid morning sex.

 

“If I knew you could cook, I would have demanded breakfast ages ago,” Clarke mumbles, chewing her food

 

“How about dinner?” Lexa asking, standing up to wash her now empty plate

 

“When?” Clarke asks, knowing she’s going to say yes regardless.

 

“Tonight? I should by finished with my last session by 5 and Anya apparently has a ‘hot date’ and she told me that I shouldn't bother waiting up for her, so we’ll have the place to ourselves or I could cook for you at your place?”

 

Clarke stands to join Lexa by the sink, coming to a stop just behind the brunette, wrapping her hands around her waist and resting her chin on the trainer's shoulder. She takes a second to take in the scent of Lexa’s shampoo before giving her answer, “Sounds great, I can pretty much guarantee that my fridge is empty, so I’ll meet you here around 6? That way I can watch you cook,” Clarke finishes off with a smile and the tender press of her lips to Lexa's shoulder.

 

Lexa spins in Clarke’s arms, looping her arms over the blonde’s shoulders, “Why would you want to watch me cook?”

 

“You’re nice to look at,” Clarke shrugs, emphasising her point by tightening her hold around Lexa’s waist.

 

“Watching me slice carrots is going to be pretty dull, Clarke,” Lexa says with a raised brow

 

“You’re anything but dull,” Clarke replies with a grin

 

“Smooth, I keep forgetting how nice you are in the morning”

Clarke lets out a dramatic gasp, “I’m always nice to you.”

 

“Prove it.”

 

Clarke surges forward to wipe the smug look off Lexa’s face, knowing her lips will do just that. She pulls back but doesn't the chance to admire Lexa’s stuttering breaths and fluttering eyes as Lexa pulls her back in for another kiss, increasing the intensity.

 

Lexa feels Clarke groan as she takes her bottom lip between her teeth, she wastes no time in running her hands along the blonde’s back, drifting further down to settle firmly on her round ass and giving a light squeeze.

 

“No sex in the kitchen, come on. I eat here.”

 

Lexa’s head drops to Clarke’s shoulder as she mutters under her breath, cursing Anya for interrupting.

 

Clarke just laughs as she glances over to see Anya pouring herself a bowl of cereal, “Morning, Anya” the blonde greets seemingly unfazed by her presence as she maintains her hold on Lexa.

 

“Clarke” Anya nods and makes a swift exit, stopping just shy of the door to shoot Lexa a disapproving glance, “Seriously, Lexa, off limits.”

 

“Sorry,” Lexa says, removing her hands from Clarke’s ass and putting a little distance between them, “I didn't mean for that to get so heated.”

 

Clarke smiles, “No complainants here, but I should probably head out if I want to make it to work on time.”

 

Lexa walks Clarke to the door, leaving her with a soft kiss and a promise to see her later tonight

 

______

 

Clarke evidently finds the sight of Lexa slicing carrots to be enthralling, by the end of the night she has Lexa completely naked and on her back begging for more.

 

It’s fast and rough and the complete opposite of the soft and gentle caresses of the morning.

 

Clarke is thrusting into Lexa with abandon, determination set in her eyes as she fucks Lexa into the mattress.

 

It doesn't take long before Lexa is toppling over the edge, groaning out in pleasure.

 

“If this is what me cooking does to you, I’m going to make you 3 damn meals a day.”

 

Clarke lets a small chuckle escape, “I don't think I’ll be able to contain myself.”

______

 

Lexa is beginning to love the increasingly familiar feeling of waking up with Clarke tucked into her side and her breath tickling her neck.

 

She looks down at Clarke, smiling as she lets her mind wander to, picturing more morning like this, especially when they follow nights like last night.

 

She’s not sure she can pinpoint the exact moment that this became more than just sex, probably not long after they started sleeping with each other or during the first week of their personal training sessions, if she’s being honest with herself, but then again she’s not sure it matters if she can more moments like this.

 

And she definitely wants more moments like this.

 

“I can feel you looking at me, stop,” the blonde huffs out, eyes clinging to the last moments of sleep

 

Lexa doesn't even pretend to turn her gaze away, “it’s not my fault you’re so beautiful”

 

“Ugh, I forgot you were a morning person,” Clarke’s response does nothing to hide the blush spreading across her cheeks and she berates herself for being so affected by such a simple compliment but she’s ultimately undone by the sincerity and awe in Lexa’s voice.

 

Lexa reaches out to gently caress Clarke’s cheek, thumb spreading across in soothing motion that makes Clarke relax into the touch, “You might just be my favourite client.”

 

“What have I got to do to get rid of that might, huh?” Clarke smirks like she already got a few ideas.

 

______

 

“My mom was dropping hints that she wants to meet you,” it’s the first thing that she tells Clarke after having dinner with her parents earlier. Calling the blonde on her route home to fill her in on what she had missed.

 

“Spent a lot of time talking about me?” the blonde teases

 

“You might have been mentioned once or twice, what can I say I like to brag about you.”

 

“I’m sorry I bailed on you like that, I swear—”

 

“Clarke, you really don't have to apologise again, my parents understood, there will be plenty of other dinners.”

 

Clarke can practically hear the reassuring smile that Lexa is no doubt sending her through the phone, “I still feel bad, I mean skipping the first dinner doesn't exactly scream I’m wholeheartedly committed to your daughter.”

“Wholeheartedly committed, huh?”

 

“Disgustingly so.”

 

Lexa chuckles, “What does that even mean?”

 

“I love you,” Clarke says it with conviction, she doesn't take a minute to let any doubts that maybe it’s a little too soon to utter those words or that maybe Lexa isn't quite there yet before she throws them out into the open.

 

There’s a little pause on the other end of the line and she’s not sure Lexa has actually heard her, she’s about to ask if the trainer is still there when a voice whispers through, “You do?”

 

Clarke almost wishes she hadn't said them, wishes she’d waited until they were together so she can kiss any doubts away and watch that little small creep onto her face, “Wholeheartedly” she replies conviction unwavering.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Lexa’s reply sends a swarm of butterflies to her stomach as she tries to rein in her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much the end, going to add an epilogue of sorts, just an excuse to add some more smut (since this chapter was lacking) in all honesty. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. If you have something in mind for the epilogue feel free to leave it in the comments.
> 
>  
> 
> Also just started a new fic, ['She Burns like Petrol Soaked Paper & Fireworks'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8618350/chapters/19761394#main) so if HSAUs are your thing, check it out :)


	9. Full Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this was a fitting way to end, let me know what you think :)

Clarke just stares as she takes in the scene in front of her, watching as Lexa expertly demonstrates the correct form for several exercises. Her eyes linger on the brunette, shameless in their efforts.

 

The trainer had been her first thought when she’d stepped off the plane and she hadn't given it a second thought when she’d pulled outside of the frequented gym.

 

Stepping out of the car and strolling inside, hoping to get a glimpse of her girlfriend for the first time in almost two weeks.

 

“I’d almost forgotten how good you look in here.”

 

Lexa smiles as the familiar voice drifts across the room, she quickly bids farewell to her client and turns to greet the blonde.

 

“And here I thought it was an unforgettable experience,” Lexa clutches her chest in jest but a small sly smirk is still playing on her lips, “I mean, how many women have you had your way with, in this gym?”

 

It’s Clarke’s turn to smirk, she’d missed this, the casual teasing and flirtatious banter, “This gym?… One—just your bog standard lust filled frantic affair… nothing earth-shattering if I’m being honest, doubt she even remembers,” Clarke finishes with an innocent shrug of the shoulders

 

“Oh, I’m sure she remembers,” Lex practically snorts, “nothing short of earth-shattering, a solid 9 on the Richter scale, in fact.”

 

Clarke huffs out a laugh and takes a few steps to close the gap between them, “God, you’re such a nerd. I’ve missed you.”

 

She doesn't give Lexa any time to offer the same sentiment, tugging the end of her shirt and pulling in for a searing kiss.

 

The kiss is filled with longing and suppressed desire, “God, I’m missed doing that,” Clarke breathes out of she pulls back slightly, admiring the adoring eyes staring back at her.

 

“I’ve missed you doing that,” Lexa says, Smile lighting up her face and eyes never straying from Clarke’s. Eyes never lie and she knows Clarke can tell just how much she’s missed this, missed Clarke. “How long have you been watching?”

 

“Long enough to remember why I enjoyed these sessions so much in the first place.”

 

_God, how Lexa had missed that cheeky smirk._

 

“I’m more than willing to offer a demonstration, you know just to remind you when you were so fond in the first place.”

 

“Very admiral of you, Woods, but I think I’ll be the one doing the reminding.”

 

Lexa’s protests are cut short as her back collides with the nearby wall and her lips are captured by the blonde’s eager mouth.

 

Clarke lets out a small hiss as the trainer's teeth sink into her bottom lip, only for the pain to be remedied by an apologetic swipe of the tongue.  

 

Images of their first time together come flooding back, Clarke is painfully reminded of just how good it felt to touch Lexa after the weeks of denying herself, how much she enjoyed the sound of Lexa moaning at her touch and coming undone with her tongue.

 

The onslaught of memories cause Clarke to let out an involuntary moan, which in turn causes Lexa to raise a curious brow, silently asking.

 

“Guess, there’s just something about you and gyms that do it for me,” Clarke offers, weakly.

 

“Maybe it’s just me,” Lexa states as she pulls Clarke in for another kiss

 

“Yeah, maybe,” Clarke agrees, voice dripping with want.

 

Clarke abruptly drops to her knees, hands gripping the firm cheeks of Lexa’s ass. She lets her arousal overtake, desperate to feel her girlfriend coming around her fingers.

She _wants_ this.

 

She _needs_ this.

 

She’s gone too long without this, two weeks of only her own fingers for relief. 

 

Two weeks of visualising Lexa as she grinds against her own hand, ultimately underwhelmed by her own touch and the following climax.

 

She recklessly pulls at Lexa’s favourite gym pants, swiftly removing them from her legs, along with her underwear.

 

Her eyes drift back up to Lexa’s face, revealing in the look of sheer desire that she receives from the brunette, eyes pleading for more.

 

She swipes her tongue through Lexa’s folds, moaning at the taste it leaves on her tongue and strained whine it brings out of Lexa.

 

She can’t remember the last time she’d wanted someone as much as she wants Lexa in this moment, _“I want you so much.”_

 

 _“I’m already yours,”_ Lexa grunts, voice hoarse with need.

 

The sound of Lexa’s needy voice is the final straw Clarke, she sinks back in without warning, inserting two fingers before quickly adding a third. Sighing as her digits are coated with Lexa’s wetness.

 

She doesn’t bother to set a slow and steady pace, it’s not what she needs, what _they_ need. 

 

She’s rough with each thrust as her finger inch deeper inside of Lexa, each thrust drawing a primal groan from the girl above her.

 

Clarke feels strong fingers spread their way through her curls, pulling her in closer.

 

If she wasn't so caught out in her own craving to get Lexa off, she would probably laugh at Lexa’s desperate attempt for more contact and the loud cry of _‘please, Clarke, more, please.’_

 

The begging only ceases to increase the throbbing between her own legs, painfully in need of Lexa’s touch.

 

She lets Lexa pull her in closer, tongue slick against her clit, she drinks in the aroma of Lexa’s arousal as she circles the sensitive bud.

 

She keeps up her furious pace as Lexa’s chest begins to heave, breaths becoming shorter and moans becoming louder.

 

Not caring if anyone has heard them, she waited two weeks to hear that moan again, and god does it feel good.

 

She doesn't think she’ll ever tire of hearing it, especially not when her tongue the cause.

 

_“Clarke.”_

 

It another plea for more and Clarke’s never been one to disappoint.

 

She lapses at Lexa’s juices and lightly nibbles on Lexa’s clit, drawing a husky groan from the brunette.

 

She ups the pace of each thrust, ignoring the slight ache of her hand.

 

 _“Yes,”_ Lexa all but hisses, release growing closer, hips eagerly meeting each of Clarke’s thrusts

 

Clarke feels Lexa begin to tighten around her fingers and knows she’s close.

 

 _“Oh fuck,_ ” Lexa croaks out as she clenches around Clarke’s knuckles

 

Clarke withdraws her fingers, not missing a beat with she brings them up to her mouth to lick them clean.

 

She picks herself up off the ground, coming face to face with a dishevelled Lexa. Clarke leans in for a slow kiss, revelling in the fact that,  Lexa can no doubt taste herself on Clarke’s tongue.

 

“You know I would be opposed to more of these unannounced visits,” Lexa breaths out, exhausted, knees buckling slightly under the weight of her release.

 

Clarke smiles, offering a steady arm to support her girlfriend, she definitely intends on dropping by more, “Can’t get enough of me, huh?”

 

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just started another fic, ['She Burns like Petrol Soaked Paper & Fireworks'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8618350/chapters/19761394#main) if you're looking for something new to read


End file.
